


Gilbert the(kinda) Friendly Ghost

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Don't know what Romano is doing, Funny, Gen, Ghost!Prussia, He's just there to vibe I guess, I REGRET NOTHING, I know, M/M, Maybe I regret something, Real Estate Agent!France, Real Estate Agent!Spain, Short, The irony of Gil being a ghost is terrible, What Have I Done, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Gilbert is a ghost whose sole purpose in death is to undermine Francis and Toni's attempts to sell the house he haunts. That's it. That's the entire story.
Relationships: Antonio Fernández Carriedo & Francis Bonnefoy & Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernández Carriedo/ Lovino Vargas, BTT - Relationship, Bad Touch Trio - Relationship, FrUK - Relationship, France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), France/England(mentioned), Francis Bonnefoy/Arthur Kirkland(mentioned), Spain/South Italy, Spamano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Gilbert the(kinda) Friendly Ghost

Gilbert groaned and stretched when he heard the front door open. He sighed, rubbing his face, and prepared himself to scare the pants off of whatever stupid teenager decided to stop by. With a deep breath he stood and floated through the door.

“Get out!” he shrieked. His voice echoed and wavered eerily, “Before you-”

A voice from down stairs interrupted him, “Calm down mon ami! It’s just us!”

Gilbert paused, recognized the voice, grinned, and peeked over the railing, willing himself visible, “Oh! Hey there you two!”

Gil waved at his two friends, moving to slide down the stair banister. Antonio raised an eyebrow, “Can’t you just, like, float over the edge? Or something?”

Gilbert’s grin widened and he floated so he was hanging upside down in front of them, “I can. But where is the fun in that! Here, no one can tell me off for sliding down the banister!”

He righted himself and took in their work attire. His smile turned impish, “So. Still haven't sold the house yet?”

Francis rolled his eyes, “Obviously not. No thanks to you!”

Gilbert cackled unapologetically, “Just give up dudes! No way I am letting a bunch of meddling mortals ruin my solitude!”

“You know _you_ used to be a meddling human right?” Antonio laughed.

“Excuse you! I may have been human but I was much too awesome to be meddling!” Gilbert floated to the couch and flopped down.

“Idiota. First of all, I doubt you were not a meddling human when you were alive. Second of all, now you are a meddling ghost!” a voice snapped as the door closed behind them.

Gilbert gasped and jumped up, “Lovi! You’re here too?”

The Italian rolled his eyes, “No. I’m not here. You are hallucinating this whole thing.”

Gilbert ignored the sarcasm and turned to Francis, “Did you bring the Missus too? Or just our friendly neighborhood Tomato Breath here.”

Lovi growled in angry Italian at the nickname(Missus, not Tomato Breath. That was a good name for his boyfriend) and muttered some curses I shall not repeat. Francis laughed, “Nope. No Arthur today. Though I kinda wish he was. I would love to see his reaction to be called, “The Missus’”

They all laughed. Even Lovi scowled a little less. Which is basically a laugh for him. Then came the sound of a car in the driveway. Gilbert grinned and rubbed his pale hands together.

“Showtime.”

This time Lovi smiled(slightly) while Francis and Antonio scowled, “Can’t you stay quiet for once?”

Gilbert laughed at Francis’s agitated inquiry, “Nope!”

Toni and Francis sighed in dismay and at the same time said, “Worth a shot.”

As Gilbert faded from sight, the three others moved to the door. Gilbert’s disembodied voice rang out just before they exited, “Okay, but I have to know. Who’s actually those poor soul’s real estate agent?”

Francis and Lovi gestured to Toni, “Tomato bastard over there. Where he goes, Frog Face follows and I’m just along for the ride.”

Gil laughed, the noise echoey. Lovi shuddered slightly and walked into the warm sunlight, “I will never get used to that.”

Lovi could see the apprehension in the woman who had just arrived’s eyes as the sound of Gilbert’s gleeful cackle echoed again through the open doorway. He did not envy his boyfriend or Frog Face. They certainly had their hands full.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. So that happened. Hope you enjoyed, I guess.


End file.
